


Beautiful

by DeathTalk



Series: Short stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathTalk/pseuds/DeathTalk
Summary: Very short story.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a randomly updated series of short (mostly depressing) stories.

She sits there staring blankly at the wall, A razor in one hand and her other arm palm up resting on her leg. She looks down at her arm with dull lifeless eyes. She raises her right arm and slowly pressed the cold metal blade into her skin, tearing it down the length of her forearm. She sighs and leans her head back to look at the ceiling. The painful throb of her arm, the feeling of the blood flowing freely down her arm onto the cold hard tile, dulls the screaming from her head. The pain from her heart ceases for just a second, for one second she feels happy. Not lonely from no one understanding, not hungry from her countless tries to be beautiful, not tired from the war that she fights every day, not empty from all the laughing and smiles she forces out of herself every day hoping that one day it will be real, no just happy. Then adrenaline comes in and dulls the pain in her arm and it all comes crashing back. Her mind askes, no begs for one more cut, and she complies. One turn to two, two to three and three to ten. She does it again and again. Deeper and longer than before. Just in hopes, That the one second of happyness that each cut brings will last just a little bit longer, and be a little bit better. Then the pain in her arms dull to a slight throb, but the voice doesn’t come back. The emptiness she feels is gone, the pain is gone. She is gone. But then she isn’t. She then gets up from her position on the floor and looks herself in the mirror, And for the first time she isn’t disgusted by herself. The horrible scars on her arm are gone, The extra fat on her is gone, Her too long limbs are gone. She smiles and cries, She looks at herself one more time and whispers “Beautiful”.


End file.
